


In your arms

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Spooning, Support, loosely based off the remake, soft carlos because jill needs it, they both need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Let me be your guardProtecting you, my angel, from the darkLet me sleep in your armsLet me breathe this clean bright light surrounding youLet me dream in your arms~ StanfourorFour times Jill and Carlos are in each other's arms during dire, inconvenient times.And one time everything seems to be alright for them both.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 42
Kudos: 168





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever RE fanfic and my first fic contribution to the fandom, wooh! :') I basically have no knowledge about the previous installments or the original RE3 :P (apart from some walkthroughs and random videos I've seen)  
> Hope it doesn't feel too OOC :')
> 
> Some well written fics got me into this ship and now I wanted to give it my own try

Due to the deprivation of air by the hand of the monster, Jill had acted on her survival instincts only. She’d jammed her foot onto the accelerator as hard as she could as her last attempt to get away from the monster. Together with that mutated fucker the car plunged off the roof and into the infested streets of Racoon City. There was no time to scream, even when the claw was released from her throat. Although a part of the impact got muffled by the car crashing into that monster first, the crash was still severe enough for the entire vehicle to roll over, roughly coming to a halt upside down. Jill’s head smacked into to roof of the car, stunning her immediately. For a brief moment she just laid there, the world around her was spinning. Disoriented but still in survival mode, she managed to wriggle out of the broken vehicle, not caring about some shattered glass picking at her bare arms. That wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to her today. Jill was lucky enough to get out of there in time because seconds later the car exploded, leaving a sea of fire and debris behind.

While the S.T.A.R.S. member was crawling away from the lethal heat, she could finally distinct a shape among the wall of fire. That monster, it survived not only the crash but also the explosion. It was towering over her, slowly approaching. Each step made the ground beneath them tremble. This really wasn’t Jill’s day. Still stunned from the fall, she limped backward, not able to get up. Although her hand reached for her handgun, she knew it would be futile. But still, she couldn’t just die here already. Not before Umbrella would meet its end, not before she got her justice.

For a second, Jill thought she saw the monster stop in its tracks. A distant voice was heard as well. Somewhere another explosion went off but Jill’s line of vision was blurred. Before she could properly process what was happening, the monster went down after being hit by some heavy weapon. Not sure for how long it’d stay down, Jill tried to get back up but she was still too dizzy from the smack.

All of a sudden she felt a strong, warm but _human_ hand touch her bruised shoulder. A deep voice was talking to her but she couldn’t really make anything out of it yet. A tall man with dark, scruffy hair in a military outfit made eye contact. He was now pulling her up by the arm, causing Jill to somehow snap back to reality.

“Who are you? What are you do-,” came out a slurred line. The man didn’t stop getting her back up on her feet when replying: “Name’s Carlos, and I’m saving you!”

The man bucked down a little and swung Jill’s arm over his shoulder as a way of support. “C’mon, let’s get you someplace safe.” Another hand was resting on her hip. In any normal situation, she would’ve pulled away but this time, she realised she had no other choice. She was still to unstable to walk on her own.

As Carlos was basically dragging her out of the burning streets, Jill had finally some time to catch her breath. Every inhalation was felt through her entire frame. Her ribs hurt, stung. Her lungs felt like they were burning. Slowly her vision came back and she was again confronted with the harsh reality she was in. Racoon City was basically in shambles. Amidst the chaos, one thing felt clear and constant now and that was Carlos’ arm around her, giving her the much needed support. 

After some more walking, Carlos took Jill underground. They were at the subway station. It was depressingly quiet. Now that she could finally stand on her own and get a better look at the guy who had just saved her, she noticed the Umbrella logo on his shirt. It got her back on edge so the next time Carlos tried to put a hand on her, she brushed it away. As much as she’d needed that support a few minutes ago, now she tried to keep her distance as much as possible. He was part of Umbrella after all.


	2. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short imagination how the trip to the hospital went

By the time Carlos found Jill, the woman was already unconscious. A few infected had costed the mercenary precious time and he damned himself for arriving too late. Jill laid on the ground, a pool of blood around her head. Behind the closed gate, remnants of that beast mutant were rotting away. This didn’t look good. As fast as Carlos could he ran over to her and knelt down.

“Jill! Hey, answer me!”

Carlos held her motionless body in his arms. But Jill remained silent with her eyes closed. Even unconscious, there was a pained expression on her face. Carlos felt a sting in his heart seeing her like this. His eyes trailed downward and rested on Jill’s arm. A nasty hole, the severed tentacle at the gate told him enough of what had happened. He cursed and called in on his colleague to let him know he was going to the hospital. Carefully he put the wounded S.T.A.R.S. member on his back and ran as fast as he could. Now, he was actually grateful he’d cleared a way. No zombies bothering them this time.

While he was running toward the hospital, he briefly felt Jill’s arms around his shoulders tighten. A small relief of hope. One day, he hoped he could feel those arms around him in a more active, positive light.

“We’re almost there!” he informed her, not sure if she was actually conscious enough to hear him. “We’re almost there,” he repeated, more to encourage himself.

Carlos had not imagined their first quiet alone time to look like this: with one party being on the brink of death. Now, without anyone watching or immediate danger, he let his usual cool façade down. Though he wouldn’t let despair get the better of him, he let his tears flow freely as he progressed. He wasn’t one to cry easily and even if he had the urge to, he’d try to suppress it. Where he came from, there was no place for weaklings and crying men.

Carlos slowed down a little to catch his own breath. He took a moment to think about the ones he’d lost in this battle already. Mikhail who felt like a mentor to him even though their teamwork was short lived, basically the entire squad and all those civilians they couldn’t save. Damn it. But he had to keep moving. For Jill.

“When this is all over, I’ll take you out for dinner,” Carlos whispered to her as if not to wake her. He knew she couldn’t hear him but that was a promise he’d like to keep. If anyone deserved a proper rest and fancy meal, it was Jill. All this time, she’d been so brave, putting herself in danger when she shouldn’t have. The hospital wasn’t that far anymore. There was still a chance.


	3. The cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here, I diverge from the canon part where Jill wakes up in an empty room.  
> Instead, she finds herself awake with Carlos near her side because I wanted a little bit of fluff in there :')

Her head felt like exploding. Her entire body felt feverish, battling against that nasty virus. Jill was in a state that wasn’t being plain unconscious but she wasn’t awake either. She felt how her body was laying down on something. And at the same time she felt like she had no feeling in her limbs at all. In the back of her clouded mind, she heard a familiar voice. A comfortable voice.

“Fight it, Jill.”

Carlos? She wished she could speak up, reach out to him but the fever wouldn’t allow her.

“I’m gonna get you that vaccine.”

Again, Jill wanted to open her eyes but it felt like her eyelids had been swollen and glued shut. Even the slightest muscle attempt to get up, put her head into a spiral of booming pain. Once she heard doors being closed, she lost total conscious. The next few minutes felt like hours. Maybe not hours, but it surely was an incredibly long time. She was constantly drifting between states of waking up and falling unconscious. One thing remained constant, she was falling apart.

At one point, she could feel a presence in the room getting closer. Was it Carlos again? She was rolled to her side and passively she sensed a sharp sting in her shoulder. Everything remained black but the feeling of a new poison entering her body stayed present for a long time.

\--

_She woke up in a hospital room. The other bed was unoccupied. She was alone. She managed to lift her arms and studied her hands in front of her. Clean. She was clean again. She looked at her arm where she got punctured. A bandage covered up the wound. There were no longer signs of the infection. However, she was still dizzy. Slowly, she looked around the room. There was a tv screen hanging in the corner. Of course, no proper signal. Then the doors opened and Carlos walked in._

_She had never been more glad to see him. Apparently he felt the same. He gave her a soft smile as he put his hands on her shoulders to check in on her. Knowing him better, and knowing he had no hidden intent like most Umbrella members she’d encountered so far, she allowed the guy closer._

_Carlos gave her good news. It was almost too good to be true. The entire safe again? But as shortly she believed that, so quickly did the mercenary stumble back and collapsed to the floor. He coughed up worrying amounts of blood. Jill held her breath in shock. Tears welling up her eyes._

_Not Carlos too, she thought. She reached out for him, trying to give him support but she was met with a horrible sight. In a matter of milliseconds Carlos skin had turned grey, rotting flesh peeling off his arms. And he snarled at her, eyes completely white, a mix of saliva and vomit dribbling down his gawking mouth._

_In time, Jill managed to crawl back and reluctantly pulled out her hand gun. With trembling hands and tears in her eyes she aimed the gun at Carlos._

_“Shoot me… It’s the only way,” he growled, his voice already distorted and barely recognisable._

_But Jill couldn’t. She hesitated for too long and zombie Carlos jumped her._

\--

With a shock and a choked gasp, Jill awoke for real. Just like the nightmare, she was in the hospital. And Carlos… Carlos was so close to her. She was laying on a hospital bed and he sat next to her. His eyes immediately lit up when they met hers. A smile cracked on his face.

“Oh my god, Jill, you’re awake!”

She tried to sit right up but her body was still too weak and she fell back. This time, Carlos was there to catch her. He helped her lay down on his lap and she didn’t mind. Actually, she felt more safe now. For a moment they remained silent. Jill studied Carlos’ face in the soft light of the lamp. She never had the time to look at him that long. For the first time she noticed how warm and inviting his eyes were. Perfectly framed by messy strands of equally dark hair. Carlos smiled at her. A bit unsure, he held her in his embrace.

Just to be sure she wasn’t dreaming, Jill let her fingers brush over his hairy arms. His skin felt hard, rough but warm. Everything about Carlos suddenly felt so warm.

“Is everything alright?” the man asked in a soft voice.

Jill absently nodded. “Yeah… Just a bit dizzy from everything.” She wrapped her hand around his arm, holding Carlos a bit closer to her. She wasn’t dreaming after all.

“I’m so glad you made it. The vaccine worked,” Carlos sighed. _And you’re not a_ zombie, Jill thought relieved. Then they went quiet again.

The brief moment of tenderness got interrupted by Tyrell barging in. He seemed wounded as well but he could still stand his own.

“What the hell happened?!” Carlos immediately asked, alarmed.

The other mercenary thudded down in a chair and put the tv on. A city wide announcement was played on repeat. Fuck, this entire place was about to get nuked and they were only a day away from this purge.

“Can you move again?” Tyrell asked Jill. She nodded as she got off the bed. Even though she still felt shaky, there was no time to keep laying around. They should evacuate immediately.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This also a modified ending, just so I can write that end part like... that

While Tyrell was holding the door closed against the increasing mass of zombies at the end of the hallway, he gestured Jill to already get upstairs. For a final time, Jill looked at the mercenary who reassured her it was going to be okay. She nodded and made a run for it.

“I’ll catch up later!” Tyrell added.

Once Jill got to the roof, the helicopter was only a few meters away. The second thing Jill noticed was the body near the vehicle. Quickly it was clear it was their teammate Carlos. Immediately she sprinted toward him and knelt down. He was hurt but he was still breathing. Thank god.

Before she could help him and tend to his wounds, Nikolai appeared seemingly out of nowhere and kicked her away from Carlos with his heavy boot. Jill grabbed her gun but once again the Russian was one step ahead. With another boot kick, the gun got slammed out of her hand and out of reach. Nikolai immediately got his gun out and with a harsh frown he snarled: “You’re not going to stop me.” With one hand occupied with holding Jill under his control, he used the other to fish something out of his pocket. A vial of the antiserum. Stunned, Jill only watched him. There was that serpentine shit-eating grin on his face.

“Promised you this, didn’t I?” Nikolai held the bottle up before throwing it toward her. Not wasting time, Jill reached out but that bastard was once more quicker. He shot the thing, the purple liquid bleeding out, rendering the whole thing useless.

Jill screamed in pure anger. They’d all come this far only for this sociopath to ruin it all. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” She knew it was pointless arguing with him at this point, but she couldn’t help herself.

As expected, Nikolai replied with a nonchalant uncaring ‘answer’. And as egoistic as he was, he wasn’t going to let anyone but himself escape. Of course not. His aim at the woman steadied, ready to pull the trigger. Jill’s eyes widened when she watched Carlos suddenly throw himself at the taller man. They both hit the ground and Nikolai immediately pulled his gun at Carlos and pulled the trigger but luckily missed. The younger man managed to disarm the enemy but not without getting a few hits to the chest. Both men got back to their feet and the fight continued. Jill crawled over to the gun that Nikolai had dropped. In the meantime, it looked like Carlos was being used as a punching bag but he wasn’t going down this time around despite his earlier injuries. He even managed to land a few couple of well aimed kicks at the Russian. Once he got him off balance, Carlos kept punching into the man until he managed to get a chokehold on him. Nikolai was struggling, writhing to get free but to no avail. Carlos’ arms pressed deeper into the man’s throat, cutting off the air.

“Shoot him, Jill! Now!” Carlos yelled.

Jill aimed the gun. Again, she was met with almost an impossible task. If she fucked up, she could kill Carlos. Fuck, why did it have to be like this?

“You can’t do it. You’re too weak!” Nikolai taunted but even his words couldn’t make Jill pull the trigger. Out of all bad timings, Jill got a flash back to that virus induced nightmare about zombie Carlos. When she got back to reality, the Russian had suddenly grabbed behind him, pulling a small knife out of Carlos’ pocket and managed to stab the younger man in the flank. In pain, Carlos let go and stumbled backward, even falling down. Before the knife could be used again, a shot was fired but it wasn’t coming from Jill. Tyrell stood in the door opening. Now Nikolai hit the ground as well. He grabbed onto the bullet wound but didn’t make a sound. However, his pained expression said enough. While Jill ran to Carlos, Tyrell held the traitor under fire. “Get in the chopper,” he exclaimed.

Jill nodded and tried to help Carlos get up. Even when hurt, this guy managed to crack a joke. “Told you I won’t leave you in a Carlos-less world. That’d be too cruel.” He hissed when Jill pulled him up and guided him toward the helicopter. Had the situation be less tense, she would’ve genuinely laughed at the joke.

“We’re in,” Jill informed Tyrell who was still holding Nikolai at gunpoint. Slowly he backed off to join Jill and Carlos.

The woman gave the Russian a final look and asked him why he’d done this. Nikolai spewed out some nonsense about money. Jill wasn’t surprised but was disgusted anyway. When she turned around, the fallen man hissed through gritted teeth. It was something she didn’t expect to hear from that selfish prick. “I’ll tell you if you get me out of here. I’ll even pay you whatever you want.” Was he really indirectly begging for his life right now?

Jill stopped in her tracks and turned around. For a slight moment she wondered if this ruthless bastard actually feared death too or if this was merely a diversion. She then chuckled and turned around again and stepped into the chopper. No, he didn’t deserve to live.

“You’re a fool, a fool! If I die, you’ll never find out the truth!” Nikolai blurted out as a final attempt to have the last say in it but Jill wouldn’t let him.

“I don’t mind a little detective work.”

The helicopter flew off as far away as possible from the dying city. While Tyrell controlled the vehicle, Jill took care of Carlos. She’d ripped off a part of her shirt to use as a bandage for the stab wound. He huffed when she pressed down to stop the bleeding.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll have to,” Jill apologised.

“It’s alright. Thank you, Jill. And you too, Tyrell!” he grunted.

Carlos then managed to crack a weak smile despite the pain. Before Jill could think twice she leant forward and pressed a short kiss on his sweaty forehead. Carlos gulped at the sudden gesture. That was definitely new. Instead of meeting her gaze, he closed his eyes and felt a blush sneak upon his cheeks. The helicopter started rumbling heavily when the nuke affected the nearby area. But they were at a safe distance. Heat poured over them but all Carlos could focus on, was the embrace of Jill. She squeezed his hands with hers. There weren’t many times in his life he was this vulnerable, let alone show this side of him to a woman. But for now, it felt so right. And mostly, he felt safe. Safe in her arms. Soon, this madness would end for good. But knowing that he and Jill made it out alive together was already enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I can't write fight/action scenes xD


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is here :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and sweet comments! Makes me going and thriving <3

It’s silent outside. For a moment it instils fear in her heart but then Jill remembers where she is. Far away from Racoon City, or well, the remains of it. Yes, she’s safe now. Slowly she lets herself breathe again. Only now she realises how tense she’d been. _Again_. Even though it’s been a few days since the city got destroyed and they got away, Jill still often finds herself in a state of panic and paranoia. Luckily this new environment can bring her back to reality quicker. That, and Carlos. When she looks to her side, she sees the young mercenary is still sleeping. He looks so serene and at peace. And also kind of cute.

The morning sun bathes the entire room in a mellow hue, softening Carlos’ otherwise rougher features. Staring at him like that, gives Jill a brief moment of quiet as well.

She lays back down and stares at the ceiling. The paint is coming off on several places and there’s even a crack visible. This room certainly must’ve seen better days but she can live with that. Especially with what she’s seen the last couple of days in her old city. Instead she focuses back on the man beside her. The man who had been beside her when everything around her fell apart including pieces of herself. Sometimes she’d wondered how Carlos had even ended up with a corrupted organisation like Umbrella but then she’d have to remind herself that, just like everybody else, he had been lied to. He didn’t know any better. And he’d already made up for that.

Jill closes her eyes and shifts closer to Carlos. Even though they’d been sharing this bed for five days, she still feels a bit awkward and tense every time she seeks more closeness. Carefully she swings an arm around him, pulling herself even closer to him until she’s basically spooning him. She tries not to wake him and hoped she could lay there a bit longer. However, Carlos jolts awake. He rolls around to face her and with a slurred and confused voice he mutters: “Hm? W-what? Did I snore? Did my snoring wake you up?”

For the first time Jill manages to let out a short giggle. She did not expect such comment in the morning.

“No, no, I just-,” her voice suddenly failing her, she stares at something else that isn’t Carlos’ pretty face.

Now Carlos notices Jill’s hand that’s still resting on him. His smile turns smug. “Oh, I see now.” He gets back in his previous position, his back facing her. He gently takes Jill’s arm and wraps it around him again. When he pulls her flush against him, a blush embeds into her face.

“Is that what you wanted?” the smug bastard chuckles.

As reply, Jill rests her head against his bare shoulder and lets out a satisfied hum. Carlos’ body heat radiates off of him, pouring over her like a warm and welcoming embrace. Back in the hospital, Jill had already noticed the man’s warmth, but now she can relish it fully conscious. And she decides to let this feeling linger a bit more. Carlos doesn’t seem to go anywhere soon. In fact, he seems to enjoy it as well.

But when he shifts underneath her, she can’t help herself but to hold him back and murmur: “Don’t go. _Stay_.” Carlos chuckles and she feels the short vibration in his chest.

“No worries, _cariña_. I’m not going anywhere. We still have some time before we meet up with Tyrell.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Jill replies. She almost forgot they were going to plan their next steps that day. She also still has to contact Chris. She hopes he’s doing okay. She hopes he’s alive.

Carlos’ next words pull her out of her thoughts. “You know, I actually like this position. It’s not common for a guy like me to be the little spoon. But I like it.”

“Hey, _you_ told me _I_ was the _tall_ drink of water,” Jill jokes back.

The mercenary laughs and turns around to meet her eyes. “Yeah, sorry for that tasteless joke.”

“It’s alright. You’ve done enough to redeem yourself,” she grins. Carlos’ unexpected forehead kiss stuns her for a moment, rendering her speechless.

“I mean it, Jill. And I’m serious about the spooning thing too. I feel nothing but honoured and humbled to lay in the embrace of your strong arms.”

He all says it in a genuine tone while softly brushing some strands of hair out of her face, making the blush on her cheeks double in intensity. After recovering from the sudden kiss, she hugs Carlos and now he’s the one resting his head against her shoulder.

“Thanks, Carlos. For everything.”

And then they lay there together for a few minutes longer, basking in the morning sun. In the _real_ , safe comfort of each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for soft, gentle things in life <3  
> Also, I'm here for little spoon Carlos hueuhe


End file.
